Dickie Roberts: Childhood Star
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Would have posted this sooner, but just found the misc. movies section :P Based off the movie with the same name. I wrote this a few years back for a good friend who wanted to see Dickie get spanked. WARNING! Contains non sexual discipline spanking!


Ok, This story was specifically dedicated and made for one of my good friends Jen:D 

"Hey mom, maybe we can give Dickie just one more chance?" Sally asked her mom her brow crinkling in concern. "Yea mom, he can do better if we help." Sam chimed in hoping to make a difference in his mom's decision.

Grace was angry at first, but her heart softened as she listened to Dickie's lament and her own children's pleas to give Dickie one more chance. Grace looked from Dickie to her children who were waiting expectantly for a response. As she looked at the trio, she realized Dickie truly did need a parental figure in his life, and for better or worse he was about to find out what it was to have someone who cared about him.

Grace sighed heavily, "Dickie, if you are going to continue to be a part of this family…" she began and was quickly cut off by the children's and Dickie's cheers of "Yea! Thank you mom! Thank you!" "Now hold on one moment," Grace silenced the three, "As I was saying, if you are going to be a part of this household, there are rules and consequences if those rules are broken," Grace stated in a serious tone.

Sam and Sally just looked at each other in shocked surprise; this was not the first time they had ever heard this monologue from their mother. It was usually followed by a 'Go upstairs, we need to have a talk,' speech.

"Rules are good, I can do rules mom, believe you me," Dickie winked at the children and smiled happily at the thought that Grace was allowing him stay. "I'm serious Dickie, if you want to stay; you have to agree to my rules and the consequences of those rules. Do we have an understanding?" Grace emphasized the magnitude of her feelings by crossing her arms and standing up straight with a hard stare and a small frown painted on her face. "Yea, I'm right here with you," Dickie responded using two gloved fingers to point back and forth from her eyes to his eyes to emphasize he understood. Grace took a deep breath, "Alright then, as long as we are clear on what we expect from one another." "Crystal clear," Dickie beamed. 

"First things first, we need to clean this place up," Grace huffed as she massaged her head to drive away the tension building there. "I'm on it," Dickie said as he quickly flipped his cell phone open and dialed 411.

A mere three hours later, the house was recognizably better. Dickie had called in a cleaning crew and an electrician to fix the damages. After all was said and done, Grace told Dickie and the children to go clean up and that she would go start diner.

Once the children and Dickie were upstairs and Dickie left to take a shower, Sally pulled Sam aside and whispered, "Do you think mom's going to… well, you know…," she blushed. Sam giggled, "No stupid, Dickie's a grown up," and then he paused reiterating his mom's previous conversation with Dickie over in his head, "Well, I don't think she would… Do you think she would?" Sally just shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think we should warn him?" "No way!" Sam snapped back quickly, "Besides, if we did tell him, he probably wouldn't believe us, and he might leave if he did believe us. Let's just wait and see what happens ok?" Sam said trying to comfort his distraught sister.

Within an hour, everyone was sitting around the table over a spaghetti dinner. Sam and Sally were oddly quiet as they picked at their plates watching Dickie and their mom interact. Grace noticed the children's silence and lowered her fork to her plate looking from one to the other, "Are you two alright? You've hardly eaten a thing," she questioned in concern. "We're ok, we just, we're just tired is all," Sam shot back looking at his sister to back him up. "Oh yes," Sally quickly took her cue and gave a fake yawn, "We're very tired."

Grace gave the children a 'I know you're up to something' look but responded with, "It has been a long day, so I want you two to go ahead and finish up, and then you need to go start on your homework in the den." "In the den?" Sally questioned, "But we always do our homework in the computer room upstairs? Won't daddy be mad if we're in there?" "Your father called to let me know he'll be entertaining some business associates tonight, so he won't be home until late," Grace sighed agitatedly. "Don't worry kids; I'll help you with your homework. I'm really good at third grader math," Dickie chuckled. "Actually Dickie, I think the children can do their homework on their own tonight; after dinner we need to have a little talk," Grace intervened.

"Talk? I'm all ears mom, let's have at it," Dickie joked trying to weigh how serious of a talk Grace was planning on having. "We'll discuss what we need to discuss afterwards, for now, finish your dinner," Grace stated in a matter of fact tone. Both children noticeably blushed and their eyes connected knowing exactly what their mom needed to 'talk' to Dickie about.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, and when everyone had finished, Sam volunteered to do the dishes just to stall his mom and Dickie from having the 'talk.' "I'll help too!" Sally added grabbing up her plate and following her brother into the kitchen. "Me three, Dickie smiled as he grabbed his own plate stopping in front of Grace to grab her plate as well. "I just wanted to say thanks," Dickie grinned appreciatively at Grace, "It really means a lot to me that you let me stay." Grace smiled back warmly as she stood grabbing up all of the glasses and watching Dickie walk to join Sam and Sally at the kitchen sink. She wondered if Dickie would still feel the same after she and he had their much needed 'talk.'

Grace placed the glasses on the counter and grabbed the 409 and paper towels to clean off the table with. As soon as their mom exited the kitchen both kids looked at each other and then back at Dickie. They both started to talk at once, "Dude, you are so in trouble!" Sam whispered and Sally pouted, "You're not going to leave us after are you?" "After? After what?" Dickie asked confused. "Promise you won't leave Dickie, pinky swear," Sally whined. "Wow, wow, hold your horses kids. I'm not going anywhere Sally, ok?" Dickie ruffled her hair his glove creating a static charge. Dickie chuckled, he gathered the children were almost as nervous as he was about their mom's and his soon to be conversation, "You two are freaking me out already; it'll be ok." "No, you don't understand…," Sam began but stopped abruptly upon hearing his mom re-enter the kitchen.

Grace walked up to the three kissing Sam and Sally on the forehead, "Why don't you two go start your homework." "But we're not done with the dishes yet," Sam said quickly trying to find an excuse to delay Dickie's soon to be dilemma. Grace gave them the 'I wasn't asking' look and the two scampered off towards the den with a nod and a "yes ma'am."

Dickie cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I'll finish the dishes up mono e mono." "The dishes can soak Dickie, we need to go upstairs and have a little chat," Grace said uneasily. He sighed as she walked to the stairwell waiting for him to follow. He followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She held the door open and closed it behind him as he entered. She hoped that Dickie would not react poorly to what she was about to suggest.

Dickie plopped down onto the corner of the bed fidgeting with the lace on the comforter and giving Grace a smile, "Well, I guess the ball's in your court." Grace gulped inwardly trying to think of a good way to introduce constructive discipline to a man who had never known what it was too be loved by his mother.

"Dickie, you know I care about you correct?" Grace asked as she sat next to him grabbing his hand, "Do you trust me?" Dickie chuckled, "Sure mom, you know, I think we're having a moment here." "Dickie, I'm trying to be serious here," Grace said grabbing his chin so that he was looking her directly in the eyes. Dickie's expression changed; his smile dropped and was replaced by curiosity as he wondered where this conversation was going, "Yes Grace, I trust you."

"Good, because what I'm about to say may shock and confuse you but I believe it will benefit you," Grace stated slowly. "I don't know, you'd be surprised at how little shocks me," Dickie smiled trying to relieve the tension that was quickly filling the room making it feel smaller than it was. "I think you and I both know you need to be punished for your actions earlier," Grace stated dryly. "What do you mean punished? For what? The waterbed incident?" Dickie rattled off before Grace silenced him, "No, I know the waterbed was unintentional. I am more concerned about your approach to finding the address to my interview earlier." "Oh," he clucked his tongue, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll write 'I will never call in a false fire alarm' one hundred times."

"Somehow I don't think that will get through to you Dickie, besides, I think I have a more effective method," Grace said as she rose to her feet and opened the top drawer of her nightstand pulling out what looked like a small cutting board with a long handle, "What I think you need, is a good spanking; it'll help relieve any guilt you may be harboring, and it will let us start over on a fresh page."

She must be joking he thought and laughed, "You, you can't be serious right? Come on Grace, don't you think this is taking the whole being my mommy thing a little far?" "Dickie, this is not a joke," Grace stated angrily, "You said you wanted to be a part of this family, and you want me to treat you as my own correct?" "Well, yea, but…" Dickie was interrupted, "No, buts Dickie, you agreed to face the consequences of your actions when I agreed to let you stay. Now, I am holding you to your word. If you want to remain a member of this family; you have to trust me that I'm only doing this to help you," Grace said hoping it didn't sound as bad to him as it did to her.

Dickie remained silent for a moment weighing his options. He knew Grace would not ask him to go through with this unless she thought it would improve him somehow. Dickie had never been spanked before, and he thought, 'If anything else, maybe this will help me find that whole inner child thing that I'm missing.' He cleared his throat and nodded, "Ok Grace, if you think I need a spanking to make things all right again," Dickie stood up facing her, "I'm willing to give it a try. It can't hurt right… err… well, I guess that's the point of it right? Well, you know what I mean."

Grace crossed the room to her computer desk pulling out the chair and setting it in the middle of the room. She walked around it and sat down crooking a finger to Dickie for him to come to her.

The whole situation kind of felt surreal to Dickie as he slowly made his way to Grace's side. For once he had no words; he just watched her intently waiting for her direction. Grace could sense Dickie was waiting for her so she patted her knee saying, "Pull down your pants and bend over Dickie." Dickie sighed heavily doing as she asked, and before he could make a smart comment, Grace had adjusted him and let the paddle fly.

Dickie stiffened as the paddle connected sending a surging sting through his bottom that he never thought could possibly hurt this badly. "Ow owww!" hey that really, really hurts!" Dickie whined. "Believe me Dickie this is just as unpleasant for me as it is for you," Grace responded as she continued to paddle. He jerked at each swat, "Yea right, somehow I don't think this is as unpleasant for you as it is for me."

Grace ignored the comment and continued spanking pausing only after she knew Dickie was giving her his full attention, "Dickie, why are you getting spanked?"

"Wha…what?!?" Dickie squirmed uncomfortably his legs beginning to kick at each swat. Grace reiterated, "Why are you being punished?" "Grace! Oww… owie! Ok, ok! I get it! I'm so sorry! Ahh!" Dickie reached back to block the paddle but all it awarded him was to have his arm pinned into the small of his back and his boxers to get lowered.

He gasped as he felt the cool air hit his now exposed ass and a renewed effort on Grace's end. "That's not an acceptable answer Dickie, and you know it," Grace punctuated her statement with four hard swats. "Ok! You're right! I'm sorry Grace! I mean it! I shouldn't have called in a false fire alarm! I… I wasn't thinking! I just wanted to help!" Dickie tried not to cry, but between the pain and the guilt, the tears were inevitable.

"Do you realize your actions today could have cost someone their life?" Grace questioned continuing to spank him in a methodical fashion at about the pace of a heart beat. "I… I… no, yes, It was wrong," Dickie sobbed knowing she was right.

Upon hearing him cry, Grace slowed down but did not stop, "Dickie, I know you didn't think about the repercussions of your actions when you called the fire department, but you are an adult and need to be more responsible."

"I know," Dickie bawled. Grace stopped the spanking and gently rubbed his back, "I care about you enough to want to help you better yourself. I'm here for you Dickie, and I truly want to make you a part of our family."

"Why would you want me," Dickie whined, "My own mother doesn't even want me." Grace gave him four good swats to his sit spots making him howl in pain, "If I say I want you to be a part of our family, then I mean it." "I'm sorry! So… sorry!" Dickie screamed at the new barrage of spanks.

"I'll not have you talking about yourself that way anymore. Understood?" Grace said softly to which Dickie responded his voice hitching in his throat, "ye…yes." "Alright, we're done now," Grace said as she pulled Dickie's boxers back up over his very red bottom. Dickie hissed slightly as the fabric touched the sensitive skin.

Grace helped him up pulling him into a hug, "You are forgiven ok?" Dickie just held onto her, for the first time in his life he felt loved, "Ok mom." Grace gave Dickie a kiss on the cheek, "I think it's time for you to go brush your teeth and wash up for bed," she said mussing his hair slightly.

"You got it," Dickie smiled as he bent down to pull his pants up and turned to leave. When he got to the door Grace said, "Oh Dickie, by the way, you're grounded for the next two days." "Aww, come on mom, I thought you said I was forgiven," Dickie groaned. "You are forgiven, but you are still grounded," she giggled, "Now go, get ready for bed," she shooed him.

As soon as the door upstairs closed both children were at the door of the den and cracking it slightly as they listened intently. Several minutes passed before the all too familiar sound of paddle connecting with bottom was apparent. The children flinched at the sound and gave one another a worried look. It wasn't long before Dickie's yelps could be heard followed by sobs and then all was quiet. The whole ordeal only lasted about fifteen minutes but seemed to last an eternity. "I hope Dickie stays," Sally cried softly. Sam frowned, "He will Sally, he said he would right?" Sally nodded unsurely. 

About ten minutes later footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Sam and Sally quickly closed the door and ran to their study corners waiting anxiously to hear what would come next. The door knob turned and both children froze stiffly not sure what to expect. Grace entered the room both children's eyes were locked on her, and she could tell they were worried. "Is… is Dickie ok?" Sally asked her voice quavering as new tears spilled down her cheeks. 

Grace's heart ached as she took a seat on the couch directly across from them; she had hoped that Sam and Sally would not have heard the spanking take place, "Yes Sally, Dickie will be fine. I came down to let you know to not ask Dickie any questions about what happened upstairs. He may or may not feel comfortable discussing it with you. Can you guys promise me that?" Grace asked. Both children nodded. "So then Dickie still wants to be a part of our family? Even after… well you know…" Sam asked hesitantly. "Dickie isn't going anywhere and neither are you two if you don't finish your homework," Grace smiled as the children seemed to visibly relax. 

Within an hour Sam and Sally had finished their homework and were heading upstairs to brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. They climbed in bed and both looked over at Dickie his face was covered by the blanket. "Do you think he's asleep?" Sam asked to which Dickie responded, "Yea, could be." Sally giggled, "You're so silly Dickie!"

"Yep, yep, that's me, captain silly," he chuckled. "So… what now? Are you going to still hang out with us and stuff?" Sam asked dreading Dickie's answer. "Why wouldn't I?" Dickie asked before he realized that Sam and Sally probably knew which made him blush. He was glad the lights were out and they couldn't see how embarrassed he was, "Oh… yea, it's cool, I guess I had it coming. But don't let your mom know that I said that," he chuckled.

"Cross our hearts," Sally mimicked the words with her hand. "So what do you want to do tomorrow then?" Sam asked very happy that Dickie would be staying and everything was resolved. "Well unless you know a way to get off a two day grounding sentence not much," Dickie whined. "Ouch, that sucks Dickie," Sam shook his head, "But don't worry, we'll be here to make it not so bad."

"I was counting on that," Dickie smiled as Sam and Sally crawled into their beds saying goodnight in unison. And for the first time in a long time Dickie had a sleepless night.


End file.
